User talk:ImperialFleece
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SonOfZeus1200/Demigod Grand Prix Sign-ups page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 13:19, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, welcome to the wiki! I'm one of the bureaucrats, Captin' Rin; though I usually go by either Rin or Cap'n. If you need any help at all, feel free to drop a message by my talk page here any time and I'll get back to you asap, or another admin will (since for some reason quite a few people tend to look at my talk page.) I'm glad you made the choice to join us here. :) Have a good day. Like a Rainbow. 23:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I Like yo Chappie ;) Hi Imperial! I know you know that I read and commented on you Intro chapter which is really nice :). Can I ask a favor? Can you tell me what you think of my chapter too? I'm trying to improve myself and I need friend help. ^_^ Lou ~Aloubuna Rocks! 15:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you probably dont know me. But nice to meet you. I wanna sign a character up for that game Danga Ronpa. This is gonna be a whole new one. Well call me Ella and heres my entry ^.^. Name: Shea Chale-alder Jabari Age: 15 Gender: Girl Godly Parent: Aphrodite Appearance: She has long brown hair which she usually keeps in a braid, and when her hair is like that it usually looks like she has bangs. She usually wears tennis shoes/flipflops, a pair of old jeans, and a t-shirt unlike a typical aphordite child. Personality: She'd be scared out of her mind but not show it. When shes frustrated or scared she usually bites her lip or crush or try to anything in her hand. Shes usually a mellow person who acts like she doesnt care. but she does on the inside. Shes pretty easy to get a long with if you dont make her mad. Talents/Hobbies: her hobby is just boxing really. Shes not into make up and all that girly stuff. She rather sword fight or try her hand at a bow an arrow. She usually does write her thoughts and feelings in a journal sometimes when no ones looking and such. Abilities:Shes pretty strong from the boxing and is good with punching and such. Shes got from aphrodite only really her looks arent that bad and she can charm speak, not alot but she practices and can get pretty good. History: She met her mother but she hated her. Well her backstory is she grew up in an apartment with her father. They werent rich but they made enough to get by. People at school usually were mean to her about having ratty clothes and not being rich. Once she couldnt hold back her anger about her father being a guy who has two jobs, one mowing lawns during weekends and stuff and also as a moving guy, that she punched the girl in the face and got suspended. She found out about camp when she was around 13 and a satyr found her. She stayed there once for a whole year, btu stayed with her father during the other school years, but came back to camp during the summer. Weapons: Shes horrible at bow and arrow and usually almost gets someone on accident. Shes pretty good with a sword and also punching and boxing. usually she tries to disarm her opponent and then throws her sowrd or puts it away to fight one on one without any weapons. She got a sword from her mom, its a goldish color with a tint of pink, thus known as rose gold, she calls the sword thornus. Relationships: her relationship with her mother is horrible from there differences and lack of interest and only meeting once or twice. Her father is Zachary Jabari, and she has no other siblings yet. Though while away at camp her father remarried a woman named Aurellia and shes a few months pregnant. Other: Ambrosia adn nectar usually has a negative affect on her so she doesnt have any unless the wound is major. When she does have some ambrosia or nectar she sort of feels like shes drunk and doesnt know realy whats happening. Well here ya go, if theres any problems about her then tell me. and im fine with ehr getting killed lol *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 20:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh i also forgot to add to her personality, she usually likes to figure people out. ^.^ *puts on Fedora and mustache* I AM MUSTACHIO (talk • ) 20:14, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello Imperial! Just here to remind you that it's your turn for DGP and... yeah.. ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS (talk • ) 11:56, November 27, 2013 (UTC)